discord_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Khadidan War
The Khadidan War was a colonial war to cripple the native Khadidan military while the Cornopolian colony of Gabola was being expanded. The war lasted four months and ended in the deaths of more than ten thousand Khadidans, making up more than half the casualties. Backround Colonization of Gabola In early 1904, the Cornopolian government began colonizing North Rhana, specifically the colony of Gabola. During late 1904, the Gabola was expanding when thousands of Cornopolians were moved to Gabola by the Cornopolian government. Gabolan Colonist Raids Colonists from Gabola began raiding towns and settlements in the native kingdom of Khadida. Khadidan towns began attacking these colonists, irritating colonial directors of Gabola. Bill 134 Multiple Gabolan towns passed Bill 134, which protected colonists from being arrested if found with raided goods. The Khadidan government was made upset by the passing of Bill 134 and the Cornopolian government's approval. Kaden Colonial Interests While Cornopolia had already begun colonization of Rhana, Kaden did not have the resources to establish a colony, but the government wanted to begin colonization, as Cornopolia had done. Since Kaden could not establish it's own colony, they worked to move Kaden citizens into Khadidan towns, increasing Kaden influence in the population. Progression of the War War is Declared by Cornopolia On May 3rd, the Cornopolian government sends a declaration of war to the Khadidan capital of Nalunis, then on May 7th, the Kaden government follows suite, both declaring war. No military engagements would happen for nearly a month after war is declared. Cornopolian Campaign The Cornopolian Campaign was the primary invasion of Khadida, headed by the Gabola Colonial Guard Army. The Cornopolians were planned to capture the most towns and fortresses compared to Kaden. Operation Undertoe Operation Undertoe was the name of the plans to invade Khadida, with cooperation between the Cornopolian and Kaden armies. The primary attack would be lead from Gabola to the south of Khadida's territory, capturing fortresses and key positions along the way. Battles of Citiva and Cana The primary objectives of the Cornopolian Campaign was to capture multiple fortresses to allow artillery and infantry to move down the roads the forts defended. The Fort Citiva and Fort Cana were both assaulted by Cornopolian forces to take control of the primary road leading to the capital of Khadida. The Battle of Citiva was the most important of the two. Fort Citiva was the largest and most armed fortress of the north defensive line built by the Khadidans. Fort Citiva was captured by Cornopolia and received two counter attacks by Khadida to recapture the fort. Cornopolian forces held the fort and in August, the fort was used to move both Kaden and Cornopolian troops to capture Fort Cana and Rabaka. The Battle of Citiva also destroyed resources that Khadida could use to recapture Fort Ua or Fort Cana later in the war. Kaden Campaign The Kaden Campaign is less understood as the Cornopolian Campaign, as the government documents have not been released yet. The Kaden Campaign's objectives were to capture and hold the coastline for reinforcements from Kaden and Cornopolia if the Cornopolian Campaign failed. Battle of Fort Ua The first battle of the Kaden campaign came after the Cornopolian assault of Fort Citiva. This battle gave access of roads to the capital and the main road to the Kaden army. This fort would not be attacked again for the rest of the war, thanks to the Khadidan lack of resources in June and July. Fort Ua would be used to bring in reinforcements to assault the town of Rabaka in August. Battle of Rabaka The Kaden army's next goal was to cut off the southern Khadidan forces from the north, protecting the capital. The Kaden army picked the town of Rabaka, placed between the capital of Khadida and the southernmost town. The assault ended in the entire town being burnt by the assaulting Kaden infantry and artillery. This event swayed the Cornopolian and Khadidan governments to push for peace. Outcome When the Khadidan government surrendered territory to Cornopolia and Kaden, the Gabola colony program became less popular in Cornopolia. The Kaden government occupied part of the coast, including Fort Ua. The war also let the Cornopolian government experiment with new weapons they had developed recently. Kaden Annexation of 1906 In November 1906, Kaden annexed the remaining territory that Khadida controlled. Khadida's power greatly diminished and they're remaining territory went into anarchic chaos. The government did not have enough resources or power to control the population.